The Sword That Fell From Heaven
by That Gay Guy From Next Door
Summary: The story of the Heavenly Sword, retold with Kingdom Hearts characters. A short prologue in the beginning. Rated T for language and violence/blood. May change the rating depending on if I decide to ship Sora and Riku
1. Prologue

So this story is based off of Heavenly Sword, an old video game that still holds a place in my heart. I always wondered what it would have been like if it had had Kingdom Hearts characters. So with out further adieu, I give you a prologue

P.S Please tell me of any mistakes I make in my writing.

* * *

><p>The Sword<p>

* * *

><p>There are many things in this world that I never understood but If there was one thing I did understand it was that people receive what they deserved at the end of their lives.<p>

It was something that had been hammered into my skull and it was something that would pop up in the back of my head when I killed people.

But as I stand here in lukewarm water, filled with lotus petals and brush my hand against your cheek, gently sliding my hand up to graze over eyes that will never open again and smile at me, and only me, that I realize that all I had learned was a lie.

Tears swell in my eyes and I clench my teeth to hold back choked sobs as I gaze out into the warm and inviting sunset and feel as if the world does not mourn you as I do. Thinking back to the last five days that had passed leading up until now…

Belief can change worlds, shape lives… but… it can also make us blind. Only you saw clearly Sora… Only you saw the truth…

_**A**__**nd it cost you your life**__._


	2. Chapter 1: The Art of Battle

**Okay so to those who are curious as to why I space out sentences and such, I try to make it easier for readers to read because I assume most of you are reading it desktop wise. I just feel as If its harder read when its all blocked as paragraphs with such a long screen. I'm fine reading paragraphs in books and essays etc. but you know what I mean?**

**I'm also addressing that there's a good chance that characters will be out of character for most of the story. This is because I've set these characters in this world assuming they've been born and raised in the conditions that I have set for them, thus how they act will reflect how their surroundings have raised them. Just saying this before some bitch starts to bug me about "Oh they're so out of character! You're a terrible writer!" blah, blah, blah, yeah I get it bitch.**

**There's a part of me that instinctually REAAAAALLLY wants to ship Sora and Riku so they may have these moments where you just want them to just get on with it and fucking shag or something like any normal healthy fangirl. I am so sorry. I don't mean it. I'm trying to make this relationship platonic and brotherly.**

**A short but thankful to my first reviewer Star-Shaped-X. Thank you for reviewing so quickly. I was very impressed and happy at the traffic that this story has received and its only been out a day. Chapters will not be updated this quickly for future reference. I'm going to start aiming for every Saturday. ...No promises... don't quote me on that. - **

**As always, please tell me my mistakes so that I may fix them. Without further adieu, I give you...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Art of Battle <p>

Passage one - Sora - 

It was said that a goddess would be born in the year of the fire-horse within our clan. She would take up the Heavenly Sword and destroy the darkness in our world. But instead, I was born from my mothers dying body. My people wept. 

_**5 days ago**_

Sora ran. The cold ache of the winter bit into his cheeks viciously but there was nothing he could do but run. Run as arrows flew into the sky and slaughtered members of his clan.

He could see the red crimson essence of life spill onto the pure white snow, hear the death cries of men as they fell before him in the name of hat god damned sword.

Sora clenched his teeth and bit his tongue. It was then that suddenly and arrow whizzed passed his neck, barely licking his flesh. He stumbled but was quickly caught into strong arms. "Keep running!" He wiggled himself out of those arms and kept up his pace.

He glanced over at the person who had caught him but didnt spare him thanks. Riku was fine with this as he grabbed Sora's wrist and kept them running." Sora's ears could pick up the distant call to run towards the fort. His eyes widened. If they ran to the fort then that would lead Xemnas' army right towards the Heavenly Sword! Sora whipped his head in Squall's direction. Sora just kept on running.

In the distance there sits a tall fort made from the wood of the Forest of Bo'hane. It is messily crafted but quite stable. Green eyes glare out into the snow that reflects the ray's of the bright setting sun. Hands run through red spiked hair pulled back by a long white headband. Axel sighs and leans against the gate.

He's soon joined with Roxas who strikes up much needed conversation before they hear a deep and loud call.

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Axel and Roxas turn and watch as scouts run through the opening gates. It is with foreboding sense that Axel notes that a quarter of the scouts that had left two days before are no there among them. A crowd gathers around the clan leader Squall.

Sora ran through the gates and slowed down to a slow trot before stopping and turning a fierce and harsh glare at Squall. "We'll be trapped in here like a bunch of rats!" "Even rats become tigers when attacked." "And tigers make great trophies when skinned," Sora sneers with venom. He received a deadly glare that would cause most war hardened men's blood to run cold. "Enough Sora! Climb the walls and keep watch."

Sora's gaze lingered a moment before he turned. "Yes… father." Squall glared harshly at the head of brown spikes before he called out orders while Sora gracefully launched himself up the ladders and up the wall. He ran over towards the edge and peered over.

With great surprise, Sora called out, "They're scaling the walls!" Sora jumped back and withdrew two swords from the small of his back as men began to climb over the walls. He licked his chapped lips and leapt into the air. Not a life was spared in his path.

On the lower level Riku withdrew a large sword from his back as men jumped from the tops of the walls onto the lowest level. Riku's fierce turquoise eyes frightened something deep within his foe's as he slayed all in his way. Heads flew, blood spattered and people went flying. As he kicked and slammed his sword into the chest of his enemy he turned his head. He ducked and watched as a man was launched over him, his head smashing violently into the wall behind. Riku turned again in the direction the person had been hurdled and he saw Sora.

Sora had been his friend for as long as Riku would like to remember and although the brunette was gifted with a kind, generous and brave heart, there was something absolutely breath taking in the way Sora's eyes glowed with determination and how blood could spatter him and not mar him in any way but in fact, make him all the deadlier to look at. The graceful way his body shifted as he buried his blades into the bodies of his foes, launching them into the air and smashing their skulls in.

Riku flinched and winced as Sora's leg connected with a man's skull and pushing him face first into the unforgiving splintered floor. The brunette then used both his feet to snap the mans neck. The silverette pulled away from the scene and continued his own fight.

When Sora had finally made it to the lower level, he fought with his clansmen and quickly the wave was slaughtered and dead. A moment of peace passed across the warriors though it would be short lived. Sora felt a large hand fall onto his shoulder. He turned and saw Squall giving him a stoic look, his eyes unreadable. He nodded before he let go and walked away. Sora looked at the brick floor, his eyes glazing over. Squall had always been Sora's tutor first and father second.

Sora's accursed birth and the death of his mother were very hard for him. Sora had always feared that a part of Squall would never forgive him for it. But the brunette didn't have time to feel sorrow. Riku placed his own hand on Sora's shoulder and the two exchanged a nod.

"Another wave approaches!"

Sora stepped away from the warm hand and pulled out his weapons again and was ready for battle once again. As more men scaled the walls, all that came in Sora's path fell before him as if worshiping him with their death. Day soon became night but the battle was far from over, even if hundreds of men littered the ground.

There was silence as the clan huddled together around the leader, waiting for their next course of action. As Sora stood next to Squall, he was very aware of the hateful stares directed towards him. This was normal and he no longer squirmed under their gaze as they so wished.

"We all know why this is happening." '_a brave soul,'_ Sora inwardly sneered.

Riku stepped in front of him and glared at the soul who came up and said something. "Now is not the time," someone said. "We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves" Much to Riku's surprise, Squall said something next that caused the silver haired one to glare spitefully. "Let him speak." "We all know who brought this curse upon the clan." Sora pushed his way passed Riku and grabbed the mans throat. "I am not a curse! I am-" Sora could feel the man's pulse under his tightening grip before they were both thrown back.

"Enough!" Squall glared at both Sora and the clansmen. "This war is one person's doing but that is not Sora. It is Xemnas'!" Suddenly there was a cracking sound. all sound and movement stopped. There was a small sigh in the air, a whisper on the winter breath. "Assassins." Squall turned to Riku. "Approaching from the forest. Take bow in arms and climb the tree's. Kill all you see. Sora. Go with him and kill those who escape and come towards the fort." Both nodded and left swiftly

Riku sat crouched behind some branches in the tree. He glanced up at a higher branch and his eyes locked with cerulean blue ones. Riku nodded and Sora crouched further behind his own branches, ready to jump down in case Riku missed a few of his targets.

He turned back and glared into the lilac snow and the black tree's. he squinted and pulled the string on his bow, the arrow ready to fly. He let go. A distant scream of pain echoed before dying out suddenly, alerting of his sudden death.

It was then that Riku proceeded to do what he was best at. As men began to duck and try to file in, all began to die, one by one with sickening cracks, muffled screams and one even was nailed grotesquely to a tree. "Were sitting ducks!" He could hear a soft chuckle above him but paid it no mind.

Riku pulled back the string and let the arrow go. He cursed as the man ducked and ran through the gate leading to the fort. "Play time," was softly whispered and he could see the white of Sora's clothes flutter as he dropped from his hiding spot and landed on the snow without a sound. He then vanished from sight.

Riku continued on, killing one by one but as they came in groups, he had to pull out more arrows, shoot three to four at a time but they became to fast and kept getting through. He wasn't concerned though. Not at all. He shot once more and then stood.

He stayed where he stood for a while and waited, making sure no more would come. When he saw none he turned and jumped down and began to make his way towards where he could hear the clanking of metal and the sound of bones being crushed.

Sora had placed himself in a small area and was easily fending off Xemnas' hired assassins as they stupidly came at him all at once. He watched as every single movement of Sora's was conducted with grace. If he had anything to compare it to, he might figure Sora's movements were like those of those dancers his mother used to talk about before she had died.

He grew sad a moment but he shot his grief down, not letting it surface. Riku then placed his foot on the trunk of a tree and launched himself up and onto its branches He took out his bow and aided Sora, both quickly disposing of the assassins that had escaped Riku's bow previously.

Sora dropped his blades onto the ground and grinned up at Riku, his eyes now bright. Riku leapt down from his tree and walked quickly over to the brunette. They clasped hands and Riku couldn't help but return Sora's friendly smile. He laughed slightly.

"I see that you're getting out of touch with that bow mister. Look at how many men I had to kill!" Riku grinned back and pulled the other into a strong hug. "Ugh. Its not too bad. Remember when I first started out" Sora pulled back and laughed. They pulled away and became aware of their surroundings.

Two sets of eyes scanned around before Riku let his arm fall onto Sora's shoulder and pulling him into his side. His deep voice then hollered out into the silence of the night, "You may collect the bodies of your men and give them a dignified burial!" It was then that he pulled Sora towards the fort, the two of them setting a leisurely pace that matched identically. The crunching of snow was comforting. To Riku, this was comfortable. He side glanced at Sora.

This was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So~ What did you guys think? I'm watching you all. Im watching the traffic. Reviews make the story go on~ So please~ Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Passage Two - Sora -

Xemnas, a king from a distant country, seeks the Heavenly Sword. He seeks it as a symbol of dominance over my clan and with it, as dominance over the land. He has relentlessly hunted us for months. My clan is made of great warriors but we cannot run forever. And he know's this very well.

-Night Attack-

'_All my life, I've had a recurring dream… In my dream I see my father… He is standing above me. He raises the Heavenly Sword above his head. I try to call out to him, tell him to stop. But the sword strikes down! …But this night… It wasn't a dream."_

Men had been issued into shifts to keep watch as the rest of the clan would sleep, then take turns. The moon was high above the mountains when Squall awoke. Sensing unease, the men on the fort towers turned and watched him stand. He walked into the chamber that all knew so well but were never allowed to go into. He walked out carrying _the sword_. He unwrapped the ribbons around it and it's polished metal gleamed sinisterly in the light of the lavender moon.

Riku awoke to the sound of very soft footsteps. Riku was thankful he was such a light sleeper. It kept him alert to the world around him. As he cracked his sleepy teal eyes open, he looked upon the sight of Squall holding the Heavenly Sword above his head, his eyes set for the kill.

He looked at the target and his brain completely clicked into place. He grabbed his blade and was about to jump up and protect Sora's sleeping form. But it was too late. The sword struck down… but was lodged into the ground.

Sora gasped frightfully and jumped up from his sleep. Squall turned and walked away, leaving the Sword with Sora. Riku sighed with relief and put his blade down. But as he watched Sora stare into his own reflection within the shining mirror that was the Heavenly Sword, both he and the brunette thought the same thing at the same time. It was now his to protect and that his life would change forever.

4 Days Ago

-The Escape-

"Sora! We need you!" Sora's head shot up from his meditative state. He turned and hopped to his feet to see his father at the top of the fort. "Sora!" The brunette sprung into action.

He patted the Heavenly Sword on his back which he had wrapped individually when he found that it split into two seperate blades and fell with long chain attachments to hold it together. "Get up here!" Sora raced to the ladder on the side of the fort and launched himself up. He ran towards the next one, and just as gracefully pulled himself up to the top of the fort.

"Sora!"

It was screamed loudly, desperately. Sora joined his father and Riku at the top of the fort.

"Xemnas has reinforced his troops with catapults! We've found a working canon! Cover us while we stage a retreat to the west. Then make a break for it to the eastern cliffs and above all, keep the sword safe!"

Squall said this with a desperate look in his eyes. He then grabbed Riku's shoulder and began to pull him away. Riku turned towards sora and tried to find something to say, his mouth opening and closing. But Sora was the one to react. "Go!" Riku hesitated before a look of absolute determination took his features. "I'll find you again. I promise."

Sora nodded and turned towards the army in the great and far distance, catapults trailing after them. Sora scanned the catapults, found their weak points and estimated his time. He had a little less than four minutes.

He picked up the canon and began to unleash his cannonball wrath. He aimed with unmatched precision and struck each gem on the catapults, three per one. as each exploded a piece fell away. Much to his dismay, he saw that they didnt have three but four, one final one located after three had been taken down. He shot those as well but it was harder since they were so small.

He cursed inwardly and when the final catapult was down, he noticed he had plenty of amo. So he decided, why waste it? He licked his lips and counted his time. 2 minutes till they invaded.

Trying to buy the clan more time, he shot at the army, slaughtering in the thousands. when he ran out he cursed and jumped down the ladders. He exited the fort on the east side and slid down the the hill of snow. He jumped from it and kicked his legs into gear. As he sped through the snow with ease, men on their way through the bridge to the fort saw him.

They jumped and intercepted him but as all do when they encountered Sora, blood spattered and bones were crushed. Sora pulled his blades out and ran forward. He noticed he was being chased, hid in some brush and leapt out, emptying his sharpened and silver wrath into the vulnerable necks of those who got in his way. As

Sora ran and slaughtered all these men he whispered under his breath, "Fucking hell. What are they feeding these men! They're huge!" He saw a detour and ran towards hit. He sped faster towards the gate and lept up, his hand griping the tall rail. He let go and spun into the air in a long back flip and landing on his feet with ease.

It was a trap.

There, stood a tall general with long black hair and scars littering his face. Sora noticed the eyepatch and the bright amber eye that glittered hungrily. "Why, if it isn't the underdressed angel who thinks he can take on Xemnas' army all by his little lonesome."

The man snickered and men jumped from other sides of the gate and surrounded him. Sora kept his disgust to himself as the general licked his lips and eyes his lithe and toned body. "Quite the tempting creature for a boy."

Sora's eyes rolled with disgust. He couldn't help it. "Capture him but keep him alive. I think I'll keep him as a pet." The men launched and the general grinned triumphantly. It was a great shock when blood spattered across his clothes and face as his men were launched back in bloodied heeps.

He still licked his lips. What a messy creature he had encountered. Feisty. He liked it. "Ready to die with your men," Sora asked as he licked the blood that trailed down his lips. "As if."

Sora ran out of the exit gate and through the trail, smirking at the image of the man he had left in his wake reaching out, having been impaled through the chest by his own blade-shooter.

As Sora ran through the ruins of a village quite close to the fort, he saw a man on the trail. The man turned and his eyes widened with fear. "No! Not him! I ain't stickin' around here!"

Sora was quite amused as the mans knees shuddered and he ran towards the bridge. He shut the gate and slammed his blade against a gong and ran away. Sora cursed as the gong locked the doors. He looked around and found a discarded shield. He picked it up, hoping despite it's lightness, that it would hit the gong hard enough that the gate would unlock.

To his fortune, as he threw it, it slammed hard enough to unlock the gate which he opted to run his foot against to slam it open. Sora scanned around as he ran the over the bridge and back onto the trail.

It was silent.

Too silent.

He continued on anyway and rounded the bend and saw his destination.

The next bridge was old and quite broken in most of its form. But if he could get across from it then he would be home free after he severed the ropes. But fate had something different in store.

As he made his way over to it, the bridge suddenly decided to collapse anyway. He yelled out in protest, just barely missing the cliff that led down into the ravine. He stopped and tried to think of a way around. Was there?

He was panicking and thinking at the same time. Then he pulled out of his thoughts. He could hear men cheering and the sound of heavy chains. Wish great hesitation he turned and saw an army behind him. And amongst them, standing tall and proud was Xemnas himself.

The man's silver hair was braided with gold and trailing down his left shoulder and he wore an obnoxiously large crown on his head that despite its size, was quite intimidating. His armor was great and thick but it revealed that the man beneath it was powerfully built and could smash skulls with his palm. He pulled a chain and men behind him made room.

Squall was pulled out. He had been beaten quite brutally. His lip was split and his face was bruised. "Oh my." The voice was a rich deep baritone. It gave off a thick and pooling feeling like his fire-deep golden eyes.

"Such a large sword for… such a fragile creature. Come to me. Let me relieve you of your burden."

"Never!" Sora bit out his words and filled them with enough venom to brutally poison a basilisk. "Leave Sora! Run! Get the Sword away! The line must not be broken!" Squall's voice fell on deaf ears but he was pulled by the chain to his knees. "Perhaps… you didnt hear me correctly. I have something of yours… And you have something that rightfully belongs to me."

Squall laughed out hoarsely. "You have always wanted things you have no comprehension of. I see the years that we studied together have taught you nothing." This came to Sora as a surprise and if his father lived and should he see him again after what would happen after this, he'd have many questions. Xemnas smiled softly as Squall, something more unnerving than gentle.

He thrust his iron boot into Squalls stomach and the man yelped out in pain, coughing up blood as he fell from his knees. "Silence."

He looked at Sora and smiled grimly. "In fact, my studies have taught me that good things come to he who waits but quicker to he who takes." As this was said he eyed Sora with an unreadable gaze but Sora had a pretty good idea as to what it might possibly be.

"Run Sora! Run!" THe king chuckled. "No, that wouldnt be wise, not wise at all." Sora stared at Xemnas, his eyes unreadable and yet quite fierce to the king. It was then, the smile on his face dropped slowly into one of astonishment as the sound of metal being scrapped pulled his eyes to attention at Sora drawing the Heavenly Sword.

**'**_**Every life has one.. moment. You stand alone and you see it all so clearly."** _

As Sora lifted the sword and pulled it infront of him, holding its weight with both hands and aiming it at Xemnas.

**'_To save my father's life...'_**

Sora's knees began to buckle as pain shot through his entire body. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes squinted in pain.

**"_I betray his whole reason for living. I know it is death that I hold in my grip now. But did I ever have a choice?" _**

Sora stood tall. The weight of the sword had vanished and he held it with ease in one hand. He let off a soft ethereal and ephemeral glow. His eyes opened and a rich unworldly blue left Xemnas almost staggering back.

"What have you done Sora… What have you _done!" _Squalls voice never entered Sora's mind as he cocked his head lightly and his eyes became half lidded with what could be called pure ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Leave me reviews please ovo<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Heavenly Sword

**Please leave reviews, they are much appreciated. From now on I'll update every Saturday. Enjoy you're thanksgiving everyone~ Happy holidays ^v^**

**As usual, please tell me my mistakes so that I may fix them. Critique is encouraged, flames will be deleted.**

Chapter 3: The Heavenly Sword

Passage three - Sora -

There is a legend told by my clan. It is said that in a time where the world was at war, a Goddess descended down onto the earth with a majestic and beautiful sword. She ended the war but vanished, leaving the sword behind. People worshiped the sword and it was thus named, 'The Heavenly Sword.' Only a deity can use it in battle, for if a mortal wields it, then the sword will drain their life force until they have died.

-Continuation of four days ago-

It was breath taking. Sora could feel, could _taste_, the immense power that entered his body. He felt as if he was thousands of feet tall and had the strength of thousands of men and yet, as he gazed at himself, he saw no real change other than this heavenly glow emanating from his body.

He took sword in hand and split it in its dual blade form. The glow around his body vanished and he felt as if some of his height and strength had been sapped.

He felt like himself again but the blade was much lighter. It whispered to him seductively. He paid it no mind and began to walk forward, the swords connecting chains clanking lightly and their cold metal grazing against his legs.

"Retrieve my sword." Xemnas glared out at Sora and soldiers began to jump over the small snow barrier, slowly, in their battle stances, making their way around him.

Sora's eyes closed and he relished in the feeling of the Heavenly Sword pulsing in his grasp. He could hear the sword whispering instructions on how to be wielded. It could be wielded in three ways, two in its current form.

Speed Stance.

As the men began to surround him, he threw the larger blade into the air, the smaller following second. He grabbed onto the chain and began to twirl it in his fingers. The blades went flying above him, creating a tornado of blades around his body. The sword sliced at men but rather than causing them death and injury, it caused them to go flying at the ferocious wind the blades had created.

The sword pulled into itself and was back in the brunettes gentle grasp. There were soft murmurs and the men that weren't heavily injured by the slashing stood up. It was understood by Sora that this, a speed attack, was more of a stunning attack than for injury.

Its second wielding form, Ranged Stance, was the sword in its dual blade form, Sora's most prefered way of fighting close combat. As the men began to surround him, he felt as if the sword was the one controlling his body instead of he, himself.

"_Heaven's Gate," _the sword whispered.

Sora leapt into the air, his body arching over an enemy. He pulled the chain and threw the blades into the mans body. As Sora felt ground under his feet, his arms pulled the man up…

"_Heavenly Storm…" _And crouched stance and spun the body, smacking back the other enemies, either knocking them out or killing them. More began to invade into the area and he conducted what was instructed by the blade.

Slicing limbs and crushing bones; he shoved both blades into a man's spine, pushed them to bend over, leapt off high into the air. Everything moved in slow motion as the chain unraveled and the blades flew down. He conducted a similar act as 'Heaven's Gate' but the blades stretched out back and forth in a swift and deadly spinning motion.

Blood rained everywhere, staining the snow and the bodies of those who had already long fallen. The teen was vaguely aware of the tear shape the blood had created. "_Goddess Tears." _

Sora noticed that as he conducted the sword's speedily movements that the blades would glow blue. but as he leapt down and the blade whispered another name, the sword fused into a complete whole and Sora gripped the handle. The blade radiated a deep reddish orange glow. Power Stance.

The sword became slightly heavier as the blade swept through the body of the person in front of him in a curved movement, completely obliterating them beyond recognition.

"_Demonic Smile."_

Sora shuddered at the sheer power the sword held. He acknowledged that this weapon was something that could easily destroy the world if it's wielder so desired. This fact drove him to fight even harder just to keep it out of Xemnas' hands.

Soldiers stopped coming at him and Sora panted heavily. His eyes locked with pooling amber ones and he wish he had found the energy to sneer. "Quite lovely."

Xemnas's face twisted into one of contemplation, his armored hand absently stroking at his chin. "Quite lovely indeed." He smiled, his lips puckering very slightly. "That was a fine demonstration Sora, quite… Marvelous. If you will, please, let me take it from you."

There was an 'or else' undercurrent in his voice. As if to bring that undercurrent to life, He grabbed at Squalls chains and yanked him forward. The metallic boot suddenly made its home on the brunettes head, resting quite pleasantly.

"Get the sword away Sora!" That foot began to press down and both Squall and Sora screamed. Xemnas chuckled deeply before his face twisted into an emotionless state. "Kill him." Arrows went flying. Sora ran. It was as iff it happened in slow motion. Sora turned around, facing the ravine and ran.

**_"_****_This sword has power… great and immense power… I can feel it."_**

The sword shifted into its dual blade form and easily tucked away behind him in its holding area.

**"****_In fact… Im counting on it."_**

He ran towards the broken bridge, his heart racing as arrows narrowly missed his flesh.

**"****_If what is written is true, its power will soon drain my life force and it will kill me." _**

It was then that Squall felt a deep pang of guilt and sorrow as he watched Sora run to protect the sword from Xemnas in the very best way it could be.

**_"By wielding it, I have become a ghost of flesh and blood."_**

Sora leapt off the cliff edge and pulled his arms into his chest as he spun into the air, to avoid more arrow's. He then twisted his body and dived into the dark depths of the chasm below.

**"But really, what was I before?"**


End file.
